


The Life and Times of Toto Cohen-Brown

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos (Lapine/Finn)
Genre: Dogs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Toto is a pug-boxer mix and I love her, Whizzer loves dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "The dog's been flead and sent outside to play. I hope it runs away.""So do I.""So do I."Whizzer graciously offers to take the Weisenbachfeld family's nightmare dog. When Marvin comes back in the picture, he's not sure what to make of snorting, drooling, destructive little Toto.





	The Life and Times of Toto Cohen-Brown

Marvin never cared much for animals. They smelled, they made a mess, and they wouldn't leave you alone. He had had dogs as a child, of course, but he had grown out of that long ago. Whizzer, on the other hand, HAD to stop and pet every dog he saw on the street. He would always ask their names, and talk to them in that same stupid, adorable baby talk. He had begged Marv to let them have a dog countless times, to which he always responded the same:  
"Never in a million years. You would let the damn thing lick your face, and then you would stink of dog breath and I'd never kiss you again. You don't want that, do you?"  
To which Whizzer would usually jokingly respond with a ponderous look, resulting in a poke or brief tickle from Marvin, then a peck on the cheek, and that was that.

 

The December winds made Whizzer shiver as he stood outside the new Cohen-Horowitz-Weisenbachfeld home. It seemed like hours before Trina answered.  
"Whizzer?" she asked incredulously.  
"Hi..."  
"W-what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd say hi to Jason, maybe." He shoved his hands awkwardly into his pockets and shuffled his feet.  
"Oh...okay," said Trina, not really buying it.  
"Okay...and Marvin kicked me out."  
She stared for a moment.  
"Oh my God...I'm sorry."  
"Yeah. I think I may have left a few shirts here. Just thought I'd...you know."  
"Of course. Come in; sit down." Her hard demeanor towards him seemed to have melted away somewhat.  
Whizzer sat at the couch, and heard an unfamiliar noise- a sharp bark from outside.  
"You got a dog?"

"Ugh, yes. Mendel's idea- he thought it'd foster a nurturing instinct in Jason or something. I hate her- I really do," said Trina, pouring Whizzer a cup of peppermint tea (his favorite) as the creature continued to bark outside. 

He suppressed the urge to sit bolt upright and run outside to greet her.  
"What kind?"  
"Some kind of boxer-pug-thing. I dunno. One of the ones with breathing problems."  
His favorite.  
"What's her name?"  
"Toto. She came with the name- animal shelter."  
Oh God. One more connection to the love of his life, Judy Garland.  
"Look...if you hate the dog that much, I'd be happy to take her off your hands. I love dogs," he said, trying to stay casual.  
"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to do that to Jason. He loves her."  
"No I don't!" shouted a small voice from upstairs.  
Trina furrowed her brow.  
"Wait, what?" she yelled back.  
"She smells, and she drools everywhere. Whizzer can have her."  
A pause.  
"Congratulations, sir, you have yourself a dog."


End file.
